


Exploration

by Ilikesadstories



Series: Stark-Parker family [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Fluf, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: A new baby brings a new word on their lives: exploration.Exploration on how long they can go without going into missions and how long Morgan can go without being a needy child. How long they can keep the media away from them, harder now, because they must hide two children now. How long they can go without sex until they lost their minds. Exploration of how they can make more family time.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The opinions here expressed are not my own but are a way of moving the story forwards. Please, remember this is a work of fiction about fiction characters.  
English is not my first language.
> 
> The chapter is short,but i putted my heart of it.
> 
> Enjoy xx.

Her first name was Maria because it was a mutual tribute to their mothers, and she had two middle names: Virginia May. They didn't come up with a name until she was born, they chose to not know the gender of the baby just like they did with their first daughter. She was born on a Tuesday afternoon of March 28th, at the same hospital as her elder sister, Morgan. She wasn't due till the next week, but the OB doctor thought Tony's blood sugar was a little bit high, so it was decided to get an early due date.

Having a second child was an easy decision, so easy it was scary how much Tony and Peter had wanted that ‘white pick-fence” life. If they had to define Tony’s first pregnancy, it would be**_ a Surprise_**. Getting pregnant was a surprise and all the changes, the subtle mood swings and the huge hunger and everything between them was a surprise after another one. The first day with a baby, the first year was **_Discovery_**. Every win and every loss had a brand-new smell and a new feeling to each of them. They cried they laughed, they doubt themselves and their relationship got stronger with every trial they passed.

Now Tony looked at his new daughter (everything brands new again) in silence while he waited for Peter to bring Morgan into his room. She was a little bit bigger than what Morgan had been, her birth was even more _bloody,_ but that little face was worth it. He only had a few moments before the hurricane called Morgan arrived. At 3 years old, she was a force to be reckoned with, a toddler with unlimited energy that powered a smart brain and a sharp tongue. 

A **_Discovery_** they did in these 3 years was that Tony loved the first year of a child, it was infinite snuggles, soft smells, first milestones, and long naps while Peter adored the toddler years. Peter was almost a kid himself, he loved to stay up all day and play _pirates, barbies, zoo_, and _archeologists in ancient Egypt_. They still went and had another baby though. Having a baby this time also was more challenging because Tony couldn't seem to control the blood sugar; they did everything: a new diet, new exercises, but it was still high.

They had to work on a new schedule, one that had time to some light work for Tony, that gave Peter time in the lab and at home, that they had time for Morgan and time for their relationship. Do you know that rush of hormones that makes the pregnant Omega super horny? Tony had that, but it was the season of _blue balls_ because they were lucky if they had any energy after a day spends with Morgan. Still, they managed it.

Tony took his eyes from Maria when he heard the doors opening. Morgan was dressed in blue shorts, a sore left knee, pink sneakers, and a white t-shirt written: "_Morgan is a big sister_". She was a fireball of energy, with her brown hair was messed up (never staying with a ponytail) and her brown eyes were so agile. She came running to Tony's bed and tried to climb it up, she only got up because Peter helped her up. '_Look, Daddy, I drew the Bean!" _she said, throwing a colored paper in Tony's face.

Tony laughed and Peter holds a shy smile. Peter had told Morgan that her little sister was only a "_bean on Daddy’ belly_", so she called the baby "_Bean_" all the time.

\- Morgan, come see our Maria_\- _called Tony, holding the pink pack where the baby was. Peter put her on the right side of the bed, next to Tony's chest, and Morgan looked close to the baby's face.

\- She's red and ugly and has no teeth_\- _pointed out Morgan, making a discussing frown. Both parents laughed at that.

\- She will lose the redness, her teeth will grow, and she is a beautiful young lady- said Peter, tracing his newborn daughter's face, delicately.

\- Just as pretty as you, Morgan- smiled Tony, who passed the baby to Peter, while Morgan cuddles in Tony's side.

\- Want to help me with the first song? _\- _Peter said, rocking his daughter lightly and sending meaningful glances to his omega and eldest daughter.

_\- “In the wee small hours of the morning……”__-_ he started, taking a smile from Tony and all of them started to sing, shyly, but with power. When the last few words were sung, Tony was crying, holding Morgan so tight, smiling and crying just from a look at the three most important persons in the world for him.

Peter kissed his daughter's forehead chastely and shared a smile with Morgan.

And they both knew that what they had, was irreplaceable.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A new baby brings a new word on their lives: **_exploration_. **

Exploration on how long they can go without going into missions and how long Morgan can go without being a needy child. How long they can keep the media away from them, harder now, because they must hide two children now. How long they can go without sex until they lost their minds. Exploration of how they came to make more family time.

This time, they took a black and white photo of the three of them looking at the new baby. Tony writes _‘Round 2 is coming along’_ while Peter writes _‘New addition to the family just arrived!”. _They reach 20 million likes with that one.

Almost 90% of this was caused by outside variables because the baby itself was an angel. Maybe it was because they only had the experience with colic, fuzzy baby that would develop into a chaotic toddler BUT Maria was an absolute _angel_. No colic, no fuzziness; long naps and calmness during nap changes. She was Morgan's twin, so much alike, their only visible difference was their chins. She smiled earlier than Morgan had done but her teeth came out a little bit late.

They did everything they could to make Morgan and Maria bond since the first day, they let her hold the baby for a while, to learn how to give a bath and to bottle-feed the baby. Morgan still wanted to jump and run during the day, but she loved cuddle time with Daddy and the baby. They didn't need that much help this time around, it was almost as if they already knew how to deal with a baby. May only stayed with them for 5 days this time around and then she was off to her home with Happy.

In short, having a second child was nothing like they had imagined. Tony wasn't scared of the morning sickness or the weight gain, he had gone through that already. They didn't have time for possessiveness anymore, they had jobs and a toddler so not much time for any of this. They decided that they wanted three children and that Tony had his healthy childbearing widow until he was 42, so their kids would be near in age. All of the Avengers and their friends also loved the new baby and kept it full of gifts. Natasha and Wanda would spoil the girls rotten and nobody would say anything.

Maria was 2 months old when they threw Morgan's 4-year-old party. This year she wanted a specific theme party: _Robots_. The whole Penthouse was decorated with most kid-friendly robots that Tony's lab had (Morgan loved that place) and all of them had party hats in them and served the food and the drinks or played with the kids running around. Yeah, kids. Morgan invited every kid in her Daycare, so 50 kids were running, full of soda, hot-dogs and jumping in the trampoline they set-up in the terrace (don't worry, away from the edge).

Morgan dressed in a dirty overall so she could be _‘just like Daddy’_. The number of times that both Tony and Peter wanted to dissolve in tears during that afternoon was lost in time. But they did it, they sang '_Happy birthday_” to Morgan and she loved it, just as her classmates loved it.

By August, Maria spender 5 diapers a day and was bottle-fed at least 5 times a day. Morgan was already potty trained, so it helped a little. They decided to go on a vacation retreat on some beaches in _Mexico_. As always, Pepper had to make magic to make them disappear in the crow, full of secret flies and rented cottages. Now they had more gear to carry too if they went to a beach, they had to take sunscreen, beach umbrellas, coolers to keep food and tons and tons of toys and blankets for the sand.

But it was a beautiful vacation, nonetheless. They spender an entire week swimming with girls (or swimming _naked_, just the two of them, when the night came), visiting historic marks and preventing Morgan to get sunburned. Maria was 5 months old and she was rolling around the ground and the sand like a drunk person, she also loved to swim and to put her feet into her mouth while Morgan enjoyed the sea while building sandcastles. They cooked new recipes and took long walks in the seashore.

During the girl’s nap time, Tony would come undone in Peter’s _fingers_ and _tongue_. It was always hurried but it never felt dirty or cheap. They were together for roughly 5 years now and it only seemed to get better each time. Peter was 23, almost 24 years old and his body was ripe, built up finely, and it didn't matter how many baths he took on the beach, his skin always tasted like fresh out of the sea. The only day they managed to make love (delicious foreplay, complete action) during the vacation, the heat was unbearable, the girls were so tired that they slept through hours and Tony took Peter’s knot so good that he swore he saw stars. It was so strong that it took thirty minutes to Peter’s knot to go down, all the while Peter tried to catch his breath and Tony tried to get his shaken body in control again.

When they came back, it felt like they had just gone back from a movie. When they settled down in the Penthouse again (unpacked all the bags, realized that they left around 6 different toys in the cottage and some crying and whining from the girls because of jet lag and then ordered pizza and soda as dinner) Peter posted a picture took near the _Hidden Beach_ in Mexico. The picture was a colorful portrait of them together, with no shirts, Tony holding Morgan and Peter holding Maria. All of them had big smiles and the captions are "_This love doesn’t seem to end_." And it's true. It's a complete truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos,comments and opinions. I really hope you liked it.  
This characters are very dear to me.
> 
> I'm thinking about maybe more three works on this series. What would you like to see?


End file.
